lonewolffandomcom-20200215-history
Key (gamebook item)
Golden key Book 1 (backpack item): * Location: in the graveyard of the ancients. * Usage: in the graveyard of the ancients. * Lost: in the shipwreck in Book 2, along with any other backpack item. Book 7 (special item): * Location: around the neck of a Zagothal toad on the beach of Kazan-Oud. * Usage: shortcut through the earlier sections of Castle Death. * Lost: before starting Book 13, along with most special items. Book 13 (special item): * Location: on a statuette in Cadak's private room. * Usage: opens a secret door leading to a room with six dfferent potions. Silver key Book 1 (backpack item): * Location: in the Sommlending forest south of the Kai Monastery. * Usage: Dangerous! * Lost: in the shipwreck in Book 2, as well as any other backpack item. Book 3 (special item): * Location: after defeating the Crystal Wyrm at the gates of Ikaya. * Usage: in Ikaya, opens a chest to get the Silver Helm. * Lost: it gets stuck in the silver helm chest. Book 6 (special item): * Location: given to you by Gwynian; can't be missed. * Usage: opens the crypt of the first of the Lorestones. * Lost: before starting Book 13, along with most special items. Brass Key Book 4 (backpack item): * Location: in the Maaken mines. * Usage: in the Maaken mines, opens a chest containing four potions. * Lost: Iron key Book 4 (backpack item): * Location: in the Maaken mines. * Usage: dangerous! * Lost: at the end of Book 7, along with the whole backpack. Book 9 (special item): * Location: In the jail tower. * Usage: opens the exit door of the jail. * Lost: before starting Book 13, along with most special items. Copper Key Book 5 (special item): * Location: found in the palace of the sultan of Vassagonia. * Usage: opens a door in the palace garden, helping you to escape. * Lost: ... Gaoler's Keys Book 5 (special item): * Location: if captured by Maouk, it can be found searching the gaolers' bodies before escaping the jail. * Usage: open a door that leads to the Jewelled Mace * Lost: ... Skeleton key Book 7 (special item): * Location: in the innermost area of Kazan-Oud. * Usage (1): opens a door inside the maze (see also: vial of sabito pills). * Usage (2): in Book 10, it opens the door to the dungeons. * Lost: before starting Book 13, along with most special items. Black key Book 10 (special item): * Location: on the stairs to the dungeons. * Usage: opens the door to the dungeons. * Lost: before starting Book 13, along with most special items. Book 12 (backpack item): * Location: two found in Helgedad. * Usage: open a door to the laboratory containing the Zejar-Dulaga. * Lost: anytime you want... Book 14 (backpack item): * Location: in the room after fighting the Helghast. * Usage: useless. See also Other items that work like keys and/or open doors: * Blue Stone Triangle (found in Book 3 and used in Book 3 and Book 5); * Blue Stone Disc (found in Book 3); * Prism (found and used in Book 5); * etc. Category:Items